1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pillows.
2. Background Art
Nearly everyone uses a pillow when they sleep. However, typical pillows, which may be filled with materials such as down feathers, synthetic fibers or polymeric materials, may not provide adequate support to a person's head or neck. Furthermore, as a person shifts positions throughout the night, the filling materials can accumulate in the corners of the pillow leaving the user with little, if any, support.